


Mirror of Erised

by atheandra



Series: WIP: Work In Progess also known as Wait In Peace [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (for the others), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Bottom Harry, Building a family, Compulsion, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger Bashing, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mirror of Erised, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: When they went to the DOM at the end of 5th year, they found one artifact Harry hadn't thought about in a long while.When he looked into it, what he saw was different.Different isn't always bad, but this will complicate things... For some people...





	Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about that last night when I couldn't sleep, not that it helped any with the problem lol.  
> Hope you'll enjoy.  
> Just so you know that's all I have on the story at the moment I put the Relationship tag in there because I am not yet sure who I will pair him with so the warning and ratings might change as well as the pairings but I put in all the tags I already know will be needed.

They had to battle with Umbitch, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, but they had made it, the Departement of Mystery, the only problem was that this department was well named, it took them forever to find the right door to the Prophecie Hall, and now, after dodging the persistent Death Eater, they were once again lost. 

Harry had to take time to breathe, and he couldn’t help but wonder where the adults were, even if Snape hadn’t delivered the message he knew there were wards around Hogwarts that should have alerted McGonagall at least, Dumbledore if he was still linked to the wards, that students had left the castle at night. 

He looked up when he heard a gasp only to see Ginny standing in front of a familiar mirror. He had wondered what had happened to it after the events of his first year but back then Harry hadn’t known the DOM even existed. The Mirror of Erised was standing in the middle of the room and each of them could just look into it from where they had stopped and see what their heart truly desired. 

For them it might be new, and Ron was the only one who would recognize it, but he was out of commission right now thanks to the brains that attacked him, for Harry it was just another distraction, a temptation, he wanted to look into it, to see his parents smile at him, be proud of him, he wondered if now that he knew them Moony and Snuffles would be with them, or would they have to be dead for his heart to truly desire it? Harry didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. 

“Don’t look into the mirror, it’s the Mirror of Erised, the one Dumbledore used as the last trial in our first year.” He told them, it was too late for Ginny though seeing how she was twirling and smiling like a loon, she was, probably, imagining a beautiful dress, too bad he couldn't see it, it would have been a good idea for her Birthday present. 

Harry should have known not to say that to a group of Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, after all, that’s exactly that same sort of warning Dumbledore had given them that year, and yet they still went to the third floor multiple times. 

Hermione was the first to step in front of the mirror, which didn’t surprise him, Neville looked nervous but determined, Ron existed but since he already knew what he would see he waited, Luna went behind the mirror to observe it, Ginny was not so gently pushed away by Hermione. Harry was curious as to what could put what he would call a Malfoy-like smirk on Hermione’s face, but he knew they didn’t have time to dwell on what everyone would see. 

“What do you see?” Ginny asked excitedly. Apparently, they were going to have to make time, Harry had sealed the door and it was the only one this time, so he guessed they had a little while. 

Plus he knew the first time you were contemplating your reflection, there was a compulsion to share what you saw with someone else, he had guessed it was to attract more people to the lure of the Mirror. 

“I am the minister, the first Muggle-born minister, and I am holding a paper that says I am the best thing that ever happened to the wizarding world, I saved them all from their dark ways,” Hermione explained and Harry looked at her startled, he knew she had ambitions about working her way up the ministry but there was no way people would look up to her, after all none of their classmates enjoyed or approved her endless drivel in class and out of it, on why they were wrong, what they needed to do, how it should be done, the idea of Hermione decided the future of the Wizarding World sent shivers down Harry’s spine. 

“I saw myself in the most beautiful wedding dress,” Ginny told her. “Harry won’t be able to keep his hands away from me once he sees me in it on our wedding day.” Harry was sincerely hoping she knew another Harry because that dream scenario was not only creepy but sounded completely wrong and sent a painful jab to his heart. 

Neville and Luna looked at the both of them in disgust, but they noticed Ron was nodding next to him. “That will be perfect, I’ll be the best Quidditch goal anyone ever saw, I am already a perfect I just need to be made Head Boy in our last year, and we’ll know everything is right on track.” 

Before he opened his mouth Harry had thought of telling them what the mirror actually did but suddenly he thought maybe if they kept looking at it, he would learn more about his friends, though he was using the word lightly, they were planning his life as well as everyone else's without asking for his input apparently, just like everybody else. He heard a cough and turned his head from looking at them to see Luna had made her way next to him. “I am right where I saw myself already.” She told him with a bright smile. “Well maybe we’ll need to find the  Crumple-Horned Snorkack, there was a baby running around our group,” she told him with a decisive nod. 

Harry smiled at her and put his arm around her waist to give her a quick hug, which made Ginny growl at them. He would have to ask about that. 

“I would probably see my parents as you told us you did when you came back that night,” Neville told him when he walked away from the mirror to stand on the other side of Harry. “I don’t need that now, or ever.” 

Harry had to agree, nothing could make him stand in front of the mirror not when what brought him here in the first place was the thought of losing yet another parental figure. 

Apparently Ginny disapproved, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to stand in front of the mirror in order not to look at it he looked back to Luna and Neville but frowned when he saw what Luna was doing, she had posted herself in front of Neville his hands in hers, in a clear attempt to prevent him for getting Harry away from Ginny and the mirror. She nodded at him and pointed toward the mirror with a serene smile. 

Harry knew he could always trust Luna, after all even in her deepest desire, she was standing at his left ready to help, sooth, guide, him, so he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

Ginny didn’t appear, but he knew she wouldn’t, Ron’s reflection didn’t show last time either, but what  surprised him was that this vision was different from the last one, he could understand small changes, he grew up a lot in the past 4 years after all, but he still had thought his parents were his deepest desire, apparently he was wrong. 

“Well, tell me,” Ginny asked jabbing at his ribs with her pointy elbows, “Is your suit going to match with my dress, because if it doesn’t you will have to change it…” She kept on talking, but he stopped listening, he wanted to take in every last detail, he knew he didn’t have enough time now to analyze it, but soon he would be back at the Dursley no matter how much he would beg not to, he would bring it back up then, to think over. 

“Well, Harry what do you see?” Hermione asked imperiously. 

“My family,” Harry told her with a deep content sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of any tags I missed or any other suggestion don't hesitate to leave them in the delightful comment I know you'll write for me because it will feed my muse faster ;)


End file.
